


Anywhere

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Sebaciel Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel's demonic adventures in the modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Ciel’s eyes crack open slowly, unaware of what’s woken him. He frowns and moves his hand over them to wipe the sleep away - one iris glowing purple with the seal of his contract, the other deep red.

 

He sits slowly and stretches out with a wide yawn before casting his gaze around the room to see what might have disturbed him. When nothing looks out of order, he deems it just a dream and lays once more.

 

_ Tap, tap. _

 

The Earl Phantomhive frowns and shifts to look around once more; this time his eyes get fixed on a dark figured silhouetted by the moon standing outside his window.

 

Pushing aside the covers, he steps onto the lush burgundy carpet and moves to push open the window.

 

Sebastian gives him a half smile. “Good evening, Young Master. I do hope I haven’t interrupted anything.”

 

“You know as well as I that sleep is not a necessity to me any more.” Ciel replies briskly as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Still, it is a nice thing that I prefer not to have disturbed.” Slowly, his scowl slips off and he cups his butler’s cheek. “Why weren’t you in bed tonight?”

 

The elder demon’s smile grows wider. “I was making necessary arrangements.” 

 

“Necessary arrangements?”

 

Sebastian takes a seat on the window sill, legs dangling off into the night below him. “My love, you must already realise that, as a demon now, you won’t age-”

 

Ciel stops him by putting a finger on Sebastian’s lips, eyes widened by surprise. “Wait, you’re telling me I’m going to look thirteen  _ forever _ ?”

 

“Well… Yes,” nods Sebastian. “It would be different if you could make contracts of your own, but you cannot because you and I still have one; you won’t be able to get a master who could dictate your form. So, yes, I suppose you will be this way for the rest of your life.”

 

The boy lets out a long, frustrated groan. “Damn  _ it _ !”

 

His butler gives a laugh and shakes his head. “As I was saying before the interruption, because you will stay as you are, you cannot continue living here. Questions will be asked and answers will not be able to be given. And so I have arranged-”

 

“You’ve faked my death?” Ciel asks. He thinks about that for a moment then nods. “I imagine with the Undertaker’s help?”

 

“Precisely, My Lord.” the demon smiles. “As it is, I have… acquired-”

 

“By most unconventional means, I’m sure.”

 

“Would you rather I stop talking? Or can I continue without any more intrusions from you?” Sebastian waits until he gets a grudging nod from the boy before he continues. “As I was saying, I acquired a cabin in the Lake District, quite aways from any other form of civilization.”

 

Ciel smiles slowly as he thinks about it. “For us to be away from people for eternity? Aren’t you just a sweetheart. Though, this begs the question, why not just take me to Hell? Now that I am considered a resident of it and all.”

 

Sebastian raises a brow in question. “You  _ want _ to go to Hell?”

 

“I I did sell my soul, didn’t I?”

 

The elder demon lets out a laugh. “Would you truly rather we went there?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Good. Because Hell is exactly what sounds like, even to its spawn. Besides, we have don’t have cats there.”

 

Ciel groans, “Allergies, moron.”

 

“Not any more.” Sebastian smirks. “You will still have bits of human remnants, yes, such as needing to sleep and eat every once and a while, and there will be trace amounts of your allergies and asthma, but for the most part you’re completely well. And therefore I have already gotten a few cats for us.

 

Earl Phantomhive glares at his lover. “How many is a few exactly?” he asks. “Sebastian!” he barks out when he doesn’t get an answer.

 

His butler lets out a weary sigh. There probably had been a better way to present that.  C’est la vie . He would manage to talk Ciel into cats sooner or later. “That isn’t the point, love. We could be anywhere by dawn.” Sebastian holds out his hand. “There’s no need to tell anyone, they’d only hold us back.”

 

Ciel was a bit hesitant at first. He had a manor, servants, a name. Could he just abandon it? But without aging, sooner or later he’d be convicted of some form of magic. Perhaps now was the best time to go, when everyone would still hold him in high esteem. He reaches out and takes Sebastian’s hand, being swept into his butler’s arms before Sebastian jumps out the window, a new adventure on the morrow.

  
  



	2. April 3rd, 2006

I straighten with a grunt as I step back from the freshly made bed - here I am, one hundred and thirty-one years of age, and I’m still proud of myself when I make a bed on my own - then cast a gaze around the room. “I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to get to America; over a hundred years.”

 

“Are you saying our jaunt through the Far East wasn’t fun?” Sebastian asks as he hangs up our clothes after separating them - mine on the right and his the left.

 

I give a smile, but it’s tainted with longing. Through that journey we visited India, Tibet, China, Japan, Russia, and Nepal, with Hong Kong being the last stop. It was then that something came between us - who’s to say what, but it put a damper on our relationship. If I was honest, I could feel it coming for a while. And sticking with the theme of truthfulness, I’ve changed since becoming a demon. I care less about those around me, with Sebastian being the exception, and less sympathetic, not that I had much of that in me before. I feel I’ve become cruel as well, with no reputation to keep to stop me from it. My snarkiness stayed about the same though. Perhaps it was this change in character that stuck a wedge between us, or maybe it was something more. I can admit now that in my childhood I tended to be quite impulsive. Sometimes of late, I wonder if I just gave into Sebastian because I was searching for affection, and of course he is a demon, such emotions as lust are easy for him, his favourite. Nothing complicated about it, just a pure wanting. Perhaps if I hadn’t been so impulsive then, actually built a relation with him instead of how I handled it, things would be better now.

 

I cast a look at the mirror in the bathroom, letting my uncovered eye flicker to red before it turns back to its crystal blue. I wouldn’t be like this, or maybe I would. Perhaps my entire problem had started back when I summoned a devil to save me. Would I have been better off dying that day at the hands of madmen instead of tainting a soul I no longer had?

 

I sigh and finger the Celtic eternity knot hanging on a leather cord around my neck - the same symbol of marriage as a ring. For about ten years we’d had the happiness of a honeymooning couple, our marriage taking place in the middle of that time. We were wed in Copenhagen, Denmark, on the beach, though Sebastian told me there were better coastlines in a number of other places. The night had been perfect, those few years spectacular. But then we declined again. Perhaps we just lack romance, and with the growing support of homosexuals, there was less cause to hide so lessening the thrill of stolen kisses in alleys and quiet corners, though my apparent age did cause some problems. So many humans tried to keep their appearance young; they don’t realise what a problem it is to look thirteen forever.

 

Despite what it may seem, I don’t regret my decision to wed my beloved - as that is still what Sebastian is, no matter how our dynamic may be - it’s the choices that led us to become so distant from one another that I remorseful of.

 

“Of course not.” I reply as I lay atop the sheets. “I’m merely surprised it took us this long to come to the Land of the Free.”

 

Sebastian shrugs and puts our suitcases on the top shelf of the closet. “A new adventure for both of us, though.”

 

I nod, playing with the necklace once more. Yes, romance, that’s definitely what we lack. A lover’s bond. We still have sex, it just isn’t the same as it used to be with tender words and soft caresses. Now it’s pleasure for pleasure’s sake. A fuck rather than making love.

 

“We could get dinner.” I say softly without quite registering the words. I sit up a bit when Sebastian casts me a glance. “I know you don’t require food and I ate just a few days ago, but it’s not as if we’ve got much else to do, is it? Besides, we could have a walk on the town beforehand, get our share of exploring in.”

 

It looks to me as if he hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Yes, if you’d like to.” I narrow my eyes a little at the response, said in the tone of a butler doing what his master wants rather than for himself. Perhaps I was the only one who wanted to salvage this relationship. I set my jaw. No matter. I put my mind to it and I wasn’t going to get discouraged so easily.

 

“Yes, I would like to.” I tell him and get up to slide my shoes on - a pair of checkered Vans; laceless, thank God. Not that it’s an issue... Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I can do such trivial things as tie my trainers! (Don’t listen to Sebastian, I certainly know how to tie them, I just don’t have time for it.)

 

I shrug on a jacket over my grey vest - slightly out of place in this new age, yes, but reminiscent of the era of my juvenescence. While I didn’t mind the suits and lace of the 1920s, I have started to miss the overall elegant aura of Her Majesty, Victoria’s, age. I loathed the extravagant galas held too frequently by nobles, but the sight of men in double breasted suits of the highest materials and women in eye catching ball gowns of the brightest hues is one I wish I had not taken for granted. That apparel is definitely more favourable than the jeans and tee shirts worn sloppily by the youth of today.

 

I take a look at myself in the mirror. An eye couldn’t see it, but I was certainly starting to feel the many years I had lived. Maybe it  _ was  _ there, something one skilled in looking for the right thing could find - a wisdom and knowledge a boy my apparent age should not have glinting behind my eyes.

 

I shake my head. Even my thoughts were sounding old. I turn to Sebastian as he laces up his black combat boots. While I attempt to blend into the populus as much as possible as one with navy hair and an eyepatch could, my husband makes no such attempts. His attire ended up being more punk, boarding rockabilly at times. Today he opted for an ink coloured button down with white wings printed on the back and jeans of the same colour accented by silver rivets down the sides, the chain of his pocket watch blending in easily to the outfit. I can’t help but smile at the perfect silhouette his clothing gives him. I wrap his rose printed Día de los Muertos tie in my hand to give it a gentle pull so I can kiss his nose, pointedly ignoring that Sebastian seems almost surprised by the action.

 

I always expected an unhappy marriage, seeing as my fianceé was the polar opposite of myself; but I never thought I’d have it at this age, nor with this person - this beautiful demon in front of me that I cared so dearly about. I steel myself. I wasn’t going to let our relationship fail, even if Sebastian had resigned himself to that fate already.

 

I put on a smile and give his necktie another gentle pull with a teasing hum. “Come on, I’m sure there’s loads to see around here. I mean, we are in New York after all. There has to be something interesting in this city.”

 

Sebastian returns my smile and nods. “Of course.” he says shortly, my resolve shaking a little with his lack of enthusiasm - but it’s not as if I expected our relationship to be fixed after one day.

 

I don’t bother reaching for his hand, it’s been a long while since we had done such things as hand holding or adoring kisses. Best not to make him too uncomfortable, instead find a way to ease him back into the routine we once had.

  
  


I walk closer to Sebastian than I normally would but he says nothing about it. The city is, frankly, amazing. They didn’t have such soaring buildings in London when I was there, and most of the East that we had visited had been places Sebastian dwelt in once upon a time - some of the villages either gone or still very primitive. To now be in a place with large plasma screens across the buildings and mobiles in the hands of just about everyone was nearly shocking. The luxury of the town is what I most appreciate. I don’t enjoy being in deplorable situations where I have to sleep on the dirt or bath in a waterfall; or in such places as India where the courses were.... questionable, at best - and having to eat it with your hands as well. I wasn’t trained thoroughly in proper manners just to go abroad and be told that utensils were uncouth and prudish. Not that it mattered much then. After finding a brown iris staring up at me from my soup, I wasn’t too keen on eating what horrible things they might have considered delicacies. Of course, Sebastian loved it all, being the devil he is. Probably amused him to see me have to live in such a way. 

 

Perhaps that was another testament of have far apartment we had grown. It was almost as if we were back to how we started, when I first initiated our contract: cold and cruel to one another, trying to only help our own lusts.

 

I didn’t like it. Whenever I think about how deplorable our relationship has become, bile rises in my throat. This is my  _ husband _ we’re speaking of, after all. This is not how our story is supposed to go.

 

I look up as a drizzle starts. This day was just getting better and better.

 

I force on a smile and grab Sebastian’s hand, the elder demon jumping with the suddenness. “Come on.” I beam at him and pull him to a playground across the street.

 

I smile as I sit on a swing hidden beneath an unnaturally blue canvas canopy and start a slow back and forth rhythm, the situation probably doing little to help my already youthful appearance. Sebastian watches me and I see a small grin tug at the corner of his lips. Spurred on by this, I ask playfully, “Sebastian, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

 

When he merely blinks at me, I frown, thinking I’d pushed too far and perhaps lost my beloved forever. Until it dawns on me what exactly I had just said, and then I slap a palm over my mouth, eyes wide with horror. “Oh, God. Shit. I fucked up.”

 

Sebastian gives a ludic laugh and takes my hand to kiss my knuckles. “In case you are truly wondering, darling, it did not. As it never happened.”

 

I give a nervous chuckle and stand,  trying to cover my mistake with a lopsided grin. “Well… In that case, did it hurt when you broke through the crust of the Earth, ascending from Hell?”

 

I get another stare before Sebastian barks out another round of laughter. “I think perhaps you need to work on your flattery, Ciel.”

 

I look down with a soft smile playing on my lips. That was a better reaction than I hoped for. Without much thought behind the action, I lean forward and peck my husband’s mouth with a quick kiss, surprised when he leans forward to length it - not by much, but it’s better than nothing.

 

We stay there under the canopy until the rain, which had steadily gotten heavier over the course of five minutes, went back to a light mist - that takes nearly an hour. I can’t find it in myself to complain, even as my stomach loudly requests dinner, odd as that is seeing as I need eat only two or three times a week and I had already fulfilled that quota. Sebastian and I sit on the swing set and we ramble on about nothing in a way we hadn’t for years. We spoke of anything that came to our minds -  to the placement of buttons, I still don’t understand why both sexes don’t just put the buttons on the same side, it seems pointless to me; then we moved on to how poorly this generation dressed when a man with his trousers around his knees walked by, it was something we both found aggravating. Over the years, I’ve found that’s always a good ice breaker between us no matter how bad the dispute: something we both hate. In the end, when the rain shows signs of stopping, we get to the subject of supper and decide on going to a bistro we’d passed on our walk.

 

Our conversation is not as fluid as I’d like, but it’s there and though it stutters occasionally, it remains pleasant throughout the evening.

  
After I polish off a hot fudge cake, Sebastian still isn’t one for sweets and that is something I will forever try to fix about him, my husband takes my hand to both of our shock. Of course I say nothing and we walk home in pleasant silence. I feel like a stupid virgin when I blush as our shoulders touch, so unused to the contact. Though I bathe by myself that night, not like I had expected anything less. But we sleep closer that night than we had for a while, not that we could be described as being in another’s arms, and nothing helps to keep my spirits up more than waking up next to my beloved with enough tension relieved between us that I can nuzzle into the pillows without feeling the need to leave before Sebastian wakes.


End file.
